A lawn maintenance device is provided. The lawn maintenance device has a generally planar rail system which is permanently inserted into the ground. The top portion of the rail system remains above ground while the remainder of the rail system is underground. A movable tool having a corresponding groove which aligns with the rail runs along the rail and a blade attached to the movable tool trims the lawn or vegetation. The rail provides a thin section of vegetation which can be easily cut.
Over the years, attempts have been made to provide a lawn maintenance device which effectively trims a lawn or hedges. The strategy has been to cut down well below the surface into the soil alongside a sidewalk for example. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,093 to Yeh discloses a pair of gardening shears having a handle, a drive member, a control lever, a transmission device, and two cutting blades. The transmission device includes a housing, a pivot plate, a catch plate, a link, a catch flange, a restoring member. Thus, the restoring member is biased between the catch flange and the catch plate, so that the restoring member is not subjected to a pulling force to prevent the restoring member from being worn out by a pulling force during a long-term utilization. In addition, when the pivot head of the handle is rotatable relative to the housing, the stop post of the pivot head is movable to rest on the pivot plate to prevent the pivot plate from directly rubbing the inner wall of the pivot head. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,180 to Redfield discloses lawn maintenance system having a rail.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,930,833 to Baskar discloses a portable, hand-operated trimmer having a head module that is removably connected to a power control module. The head module has a power head enclosing an electric motor that is operatively connected to a trimming blade. The power head is selectably settable in a plurality of angular positions with respect to a head support, including a neutral position representing 0 degree rotation, 45 degree flexion and dorsiflexion positions, and 90 degree flexion and dorsiflexion positions. The power head also encloses a stator cartridge that is connected to the housing of the power head by a plurality of fastening members. The head support rotates about the stator cartridge and is engaged by way of a movable engagement pin that is received within a selected recess defined in the stator cartridge. The power head housing and stator cartridge further define molded sockets to receive corresponding pivot arms of the head support. An O-ring is disposed about one of the pivot arms to dampen free rotation. The power control module provides power to the power head through a removable rechargeable battery or through direct connection to conventional household power.
However, these patents fail to describe a lawn maintenance device which is easy to use and efficient as is described in the present application. Further, these patents fail to describe a lawn maintenance device having a rail system which precisely maintains a lawn.